1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power devices, and particularly to a device utilizing a DC electric motor and pump assembly associated with a hydraulic fluid supply and a reciprocating hydraulic motor including a unique mechanism for translating reciprocating motion of the motor into rotary motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices utilizing hydraulic motors for converting energy in a pressurized hydraulic liquid to mechanical energy have been used, as have various types of engines and other devices for supplying pressurized hydraulic fluid. While such devices have received some degree of acceptance, the known devices are usually relatively inefficient in converting energy into the desired mechanical output.
Our prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,591, issued Feb. 15, 1977, discloses a power device utilizing a housing and rotary assembly receiving pressurized non-compressible liquid from a pump for driving an output shaft which may be employed for many purposes. A bypass control is provided for the pump for varying the output characteristic of the output shaft and a DC electric motor which drives the pump. The electric motor is associated with an electric power system for providing electrical energy to the pump motor, which power system includes an alternator or equivalent charging device, battery assembly, and an inverter and converter associated with one another in a manner to supply sufficient electric energy to the pump motor for driving the pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,131, issued Oct. 31, 1950, to O. L. Garretson, discloses a hydraulic pumping unit wherein the valves which route the working fluid to an appropriate side of an associated reciprocating piston are actuated by linkage attached to one of the piston rods of the pumping unit. Further, additional examples of fluid engines employing reciprocating pistons can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos: 859,961, issued July 16, 1907 to H. B. Meier; 2,622,372, issued Dec. 23, 1952 to T. M. Moulden; 2,887,955, issed May 26, 1959 to A. B. Owen; and 2,925,806, issued Feb. 23, 1960 to H. Taylor; while U.S. Pat. Nos. 965,820, issued July 26, 1910 to J. Hutchings, discloses the use of an oscillating distributing valve for use with double acting compound steam engines, and the like.